


Flying off the edge

by YouSetTheTone



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSetTheTone/pseuds/YouSetTheTone
Summary: It's their first official date but it doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2020





	Flying off the edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyHuman/gifts).



Kara was nervous. It was not like she hadn’t already gone to dinner with Cat, in her assistant days it had happened a few times, but this was different. It was their first official date and, despite Alex arguing that they had been dating for months but were too blind to notice what was in front of them, Kara did not want to mess this up. Hence the mess that was her bedroom.

“Honestly, Kara, you could wear a garbage bag and Cat wouldn’t mind,” Alex said from her spot on the couch where Kara knew she was stuffing her face with chips.

“This is serious, Alex,” Kara huffed.

“I am being serious. This woman’s crush on you is almost as obvious as yours.”

Kara pulled the curtain separating her room from the living room away.

“Alex!” But the only reaction Kara got from her sister was Alex popping a chip into her mouth nonchalantly. “What if Cat changed her mind?”

Alex paused, chip halfway to her mouth. “Kara, I’ve seen the two of you growing closer together for the past year and your relationship was never just professional to begin with. You have invited her to game nights on multiple occasions. You’ve had dinner at her place more times than I can count. Everyone already thinks you are dating. I can assure you Cat will not change her mind.”

Kara used a burst of superspeed to grab the bag of chips out of Alex’s hands.

“Hey!”

“Who thinks we’re dating?” She obviously knew her crush was not exactly a secret to her friends but still.

“You’re missing the point,” Alex said, finally getting up from the couch and making her way towards Kara. She plucked the bag of chips out of Kara’s hands and grabbed her by the shoulders, guiding them both back to the bedroom. “You asked Cat out on a date and she said yes. She will not change her mind whether you decide to wear red or blue.”

Kara sighed. “Yeah?”

“She’d be crazy too,” Alex answered. “Now, go with the blue top, you know it’s your color.”

* * *

Kara stepped inside Cat’s building like she had done a thousand times before. Bill, the doorman, greeted her as usual.

“Hello Miss Danvers,” he said, calling the elevator for her.

“Hi Bill,” Kara said. “How are you? How’s Agnes?”

“Oh, she took her first step last week,” he said excitedly as he pulled out his phone and proceeded to show Kara several pictures and videos of his granddaughter. Including one of which the little girl was wearing a Supergirl outfit.

“She’s very cute, I cannot believe how big she got.”

“Me neither, Miss Danvers,” he said with a proud smile. “But don’t let me keep you; Ms. Grant is expecting you.”

Kara smiled at him and got on the elevator, the interaction with Bill, so much like all the other time she’d been here, having helped her to relax a little bit. The elevator ride was short and soon enough Kara was ringing the doorbell.

The door flung open almost immediately to reveal Carter.

“Hi Kara,” he said with a huge smile on his face.

“Hi bud,” she answered as she walked in the apartment.

“Mom’s almost ready,” he said. “She’d have been ready sooner but she’s been overthinking this.”

Kara chuckled, knowing this was information Cat probably didn’t want her to know. “Has she?”

“Oh yeah, she took forever to pick something out to wear. I told her you wouldn’t mind either way.”

Kara laughed. Knowing Cat was as nervous as she was made her breathing a little bit easier. Maybe Alex and Carter were right and they were both idiots.

“Carter!” Cat’s voice cut through the apartment. “You better not be feeding Kara with lies.”

Carter grinned sheepishly at Kara and Kara pretended to zip up her lips motion.

“I’m not, Mom,” he said. “I’m just telling her about the special space exhibition this week-end.”

Cat stepped out from the hallway with a skeptical look on her face. “Hm sure you are,” she said before turning to Kara. “Hi.”

Kara smiled, words stuck in her throat because Cat looked stunning, even in simple black jeans and white top.

“What did I tell you, Mom,” Carter piped up, making Cat roll her eyes and Kara blush a little. She didn’t mean to stare when Carter was present.

“Your father is picking you up in half an hour. Are you going to be fine?”

“Mom I’m fourteen, not seven,” he deadpanned.

“No shenanigans, young man,” Cat said, ruffling his hair even though he was now a few inches taller than Cat herself. “I’ll see you on Sunday.”

“Yeah yeah, have fun,” he said. “Bye Kara.”

Cat shook her head at her son but then motioned for Kara to follow through the door.

“I think I was just kicked out of my own apartment by my teenage son,” Cat said once the door was closed.

“I think you were,” Kara said.

“So, Kara, where are you taking me?”

Cat’s coy smile made Kara’s heart flutter. “You’ll see I guess.”

* * *

The car ride was a short one and when they got there Kara was quick to get out and open the door for Cat.

“How chivalrous of you,” Cat teased and Kara smiled, knowing it was a gesture Cat didn’t need but also didn’t mind.

“It’s a small Italian restaurant,” Kara said. “I used to work here.” Kara explained as they walked inside.

The place was dimly lit, only a couple of tables occupied. Kara gave their name to the waitress and she led them to one of the more isolated table in the corner of the room.

“I know we haven’t discussed how we wanted to go about this yet, but I figure you would want something discreet,” Kara said. It was something she had not mentioned to Alex at all. Cat being a public person obviously posed a problem and Kara was ready to face all of it, slander, and all, but Cat might not.

“I appreciate it, Kara,” Cat said. “I want to make one thing clear, however. This,” she waved her hand between the two of them, “isn’t something I am ashamed of. I appreciate the discretion because I want us to be able to do this without the extra pressure of a public relationship.”

Kara let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Good I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

Out of the corner of her eyes, Kara saw Cat’s hand twitch on the table. It was something Kara had witnessed before - with Adam. A quick look at Cat’s face and the hesitation written all over it was enough confirmation. Before Cat could pull away, Kara grabbed Cat’s hand, gently turning it sideways and rubbing her thumb on the inside of her palm in what she hoped was a soothing motion.

Without removing her hand, Kara grabbed the menus and when Cat told her to surprise her with the order, Kara obliged knowing it wouldn’t be overly difficult, her years as Cat’s assistant making her confident she knew Cat’s tastes.

Conversation flowed easily between them and there was no awkwardness like Kara had feared, the transition from being friends to dating making itself naturally.

Their food had barely been set on the table when Kara felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She ignored it, hoping it was just a text from someone who didn’t know she was busy tonight, and not from Alex who had promised her she would not call her unless it was an absolute emergency. When her phone vibrated again, Kara resisted the urge to look at it. Alex would call if she needed.

The fact that she was distracted, however, wasn’t lost on Cat, despite her effort to mask it.

“Are you okay?” Cat asked.

“Everything’s fine,” Kara assured, hoping to continue their dinner without interruptions. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, however, Cat startled slightly.

“Sorry,” she said. “My phone...It might be Carter.”

“You don’t have to explain,” Kara answered. Carter came first, always.

Kara watched as Cat took her phone out and as her face fell.

It was Kara’s turn to ask, “Is everything okay? Is it Carter?”

“Carter’s fine,” Cat answered right away, but still looking at her phone. “There’s something happening downtown.”

Damn it.

Kara took her phone out of her pocket. Two messages from Alex. She didn’t need to open them to know what it said. She looked up at Cat, who was now looking at her. There wasn’t any pretense that Cat didn’t know Kara’s superhero identity at this point and they both knew that.

“I’m sorry.”

Cat shook her head, grabbing Kara’s hand and squeezing it. “Go.”

With that simple word, Kara was out of her chair, rushing outside to save the day once again.

* * *

An hour later, a slightly battered Kara was making her way slowly through the halls of the DEO. The alien wreaking havoc downtown had taken more out of her than expected and despite the quick shower she’d taken in the DEO headquarters, Kara still felt weary.

“Hey,” Alex said, surprising Kara by popping up at her side. “I’m sorry about interrupting your date.”

“It’s okay, Alex,” she said. Those were the conditions to being a superhero. “We might finally need to give Cat those NDA’s though. She knows.”

Alex laughed much to Kara’s confusion. “Kara, we had her signed those months ago.”

“Really?”

“She didn’t tell you?”

“No, she didn’t,” Kara answered. “We never really talked about it. But we both knew she knew.”

“Which is why she came to me about it, I assume,” Alex said. “I’m still really sorry about the date. Get some rest, okay? We’ll finish up the paperwork here.”

“Alright, thanks Alex.” Kara pulled her into a quick hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kara’s plan was to go home and call Cat right away to make sure they planned another date to make up for the one that had been interrupted.

Kara took out her phone to check the time. What she saw on her screen made her smile. 1 unread message from Cat. 

_Whenever you are done saving the day, feel free to stop by. No need to use the front door ;)_

Kara’s smile widened and it was with renewed energy that she flew through the skies of National City. It was a quick flight, the way to Cat’s apartment long memorized. 

When she approached Cat’s balcony she spotted lights lightening up the dark skies, Cat waiting patiently. Kara stopped for a second to admire her, face half in the shadows half lit up by the warm glow of the lights, hair fluttering with the light summer breeze. SHe looked stunning.

“If you’re quite done staring.” Cat’s voice cut through the silence and Kara should have felt embarrassed for being caught staring. She landed on the balcony gently.

“Hi,” she said; “I’m sorry for cutting our date short.”

Cat stood up, shaking her head, and walked closer to Kara, stopping right in front of her. “Never be sorry for saving people, Kara,” she said, pushing a loose strand of hair away and tucking it behind Kara’s ear. Kara leaned into the touch, prompting Cat to brush her thumb over Kara’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

“I’m perfect,” Kara said almost breathlessly, the easy intimacy between them, making her pound in her chest.

Cat cleared her throat, perhaps like Kara, slightly overwhelmed. “I got our food to go,” Cat said. “If you are hungry that is.” The mention of food made Kara’s stomach growl. Loudly. Cat chuckled. “I suppose that answers my question.”

Kara smiled sheepishly. “Well I did skip dinner. Want to finish what we started?”

Cat nodded and headed towards the balcony door but Kara grabbed her wrist gently before she could go.

“Thank you,” she said. The words were simple but she knew Cat would understand them. That her life meant she would miss some occasions, have to cancel plans, because that was what it took to do what she did. That she was grateful Cat was willing to try with all that it entailed.

“Of course, “Cat answered right away, grabbing Kara’s hand in hers.” I’ll go get the food.”


End file.
